


Of Creeps and Weirdos

by Chordae



Series: Din Djarin’s Guide To Fatherhood and All the Existential Crises Inbetween [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Casual Death Threats Targeted at Seasoned Jedi, ManDadlorian, fuck yeah you read that right, the absolute hambone is here, uh sorry for spoiling it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chordae/pseuds/Chordae
Summary: Some weirdo is stalking his kid through the marketplace.
Series: Din Djarin’s Guide To Fatherhood and All the Existential Crises Inbetween [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586989
Comments: 10
Kudos: 512





	Of Creeps and Weirdos

Din ushers his kid to the next stand, a second away from scooping him up and carrying him the rest of the trip. They’re  _ supposed _ to be buying food and clothes for the kid, but somehow Din’s gotten himself stuck with precariously balancing an assortment of purchased toys. 

(Din hasn’t the faintest idea as to how that happened, and sometimes he fears the fact that he may or may not be  _ whipped  _ by a green (adorable) womp rat.)

“Ad’ika.” He kindly calls out to him, motioning to a stand selling children’s clothing. The kid waddles over to him, all ears. Din kneels before him, and levels him with a stare. “ _ Please pick some clothes so we can leave.”  _ He begs, voice a tinny whisper as the kid just stares at him, clueless.

Din discreetly looks behind his kid, noticing the same cloaked figure that has been tailing them for the past standard  _ hour _ at the shop they had just came from.

The kid turns around and catches sight of the clothing stand. He stares for a moment at the brightly-colored clothing, seemingly enraptured for a brief few seconds, and continues his staring. After a moment of intense consideration, he blows a raspberry at the shop owner then toddles off to the next stall.

Din heaves a weary sigh, the audio receptors of his helmet catching the shopkeeper faintly giggling at his kid, then dutifully follows him to the next stall.

Thankfully it’s a food stall, and Din goes through the motions of buying a decent stock that’ll last them until their next pit stop, as well as buying what seems to be a cooked amphibian on a stick, taking the amphibian off the stick and wordlessly handing it off to his kid. His kid graciously takes it, then turns to blow a raspberry at the shopkeep of the food stand, kicking up dust as he toddles off to the next stall.

The shopkeeper gives Din a smile of nothing but pure pity, then leans over the countertop, briefly giving directions to a stall that he hadn’t heard of that sells an assortment of kids clothing and other kid-miscellaneous objects (whatever  _ that  _ meant). Din gives his thanks, then quickly turns back around to motion his kid to the next stall. 

-Except, his kid  _ isn’t  _ right behind him as he had assumed, and is, actually,  _ nowhere in sight.  _ Keeping his gaze low, he frantically searches for that distinct shade of green. He spots his kid, a few stalls over, and sighs in relief as he hurries over to him- only to stop dead in his tracks once more as he sees the same cloaked figure that had been trailing them  _ conversing _ with his kid.

His kid just blankly stares at the stranger, the cooked amphibian left uneaten in his hands. He blinks a few times, then reaches out next to him, only to realize that his guardian is not within reach like he presumed he was.

Din hurries over to his kid’s side, calling out to him as he goes to keep him from crying in an open marketplace.

The Weirdo, Din kindly dubs him, scurries away at the sound of Din’s voice, and for a good reason, too, for Din was a few seconds away from aiming a blaster shot at the man’s face.

The kid lights up at the sound of his father’s voice, toddling over to his side as he warbles about nothing and no one in particular, baby-chatter interspersed with the occasional raspberry. His kid stops his one-sided conversation for a moment then somehow  _ inhales  _ the amphibian, swallows, then continues his pitchy speech.

Din, knowing the lay of the land around these parts after a few pit stops too many, turns a quick corner into a dead-end alleyway. 

Din picks a random toy from the pile and hands it to his kid. He unceremoniously dumps the rest of the toys into the bag of food and sits it against the wall at the mouth of the alleyway. He hoists the kid up onto his hip and secures him against his chest with a quick swaddling of his cloak, draws a blaster, then waits for a moment.

Waits a bit longer.

…

_ Now. _

With his free hand, he snatches the Weirdo by his collar and slams him up against the wall, his head landing against it with an audible crack. Din’s blaster presses against the underside of the Weirdo’s chin and his other arm keeping a grip on his weapon-side arm.

“ _ Why are you following my kid.”  _ Din grits out, trying to memorize the man’s features if push comes to shove. Sandy blonde hair, could pass as brown in different lighting, a few years short of middle-aged, and wide, blue eyes.

The Weirdo grunts in pain, and Din jerks on his arm, pressing the blaster hard enough that the man’s head tips back against the wall.

“ _ Why are you following my kid _ .” He repeats, his hold on the Weirdo’s arm tightening.

“I’m Luke-“

“I don’t  _ care  _ who you are.” Din bites out. “You’ve got five seconds to explain why you’re following my kid or I send a blaster round straight through that thick skull of yours.”

The man in his grasp visibly calms, the tense line of his shoulders deflating. He looks down at Din’s kid, who happily slobbers on his doll, lets out a barely-perceptible sigh, then returns his gaze to Din. The grim set of his mouth and the disappointment in his eyes makes him look almost…  _ sad _ .

“...I was mistaken.” He admits.

Din stares for a silent moment, the sound of the busy marketplace flooding over them, then lets go of the Weirdo’s arm, roughly pushing him out of the alleyway.

“Damn right you were  _ mistaken _ .” With a final glare towards the Weirdo, and a pointed aim of his blaster, the Stranger walks away.

Din watches him go for a moment longer, then holsters his blaster. The kid looks up at him from his swaddle, gnawing on his doll. Din goes to gather their bag of goods to leave, then freezes at the mouth of the alleyway.

“ _ Shit.”  _ He curses. “We still haven’t got you any clothes.”

“Sht.” The kid burbles in an awkward mimicry.

“Please don’t repeat that ever again.” Din begs.

His kid just smiles cheekily at him, as if to say ‘ _ I understand your request but I cannot make any promises’ _ , and then they’re on their way to finish the rest of their shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> yes it was that bitch™️  
> Fukken love Luke, the funky lil’ man he is  
> haha whoops, [obligatory ‘I’m sorry you willingly read that’ because my self esteem is low and my energy is lower ;)]  
> anyways yeah I think the next installment is titled ‘Two’s a Clan, Three’s a Party’ since no one wanted to know


End file.
